


Superbowl Party

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Because I can't get enough of these two, Fluff, Football, M/M, superbowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: So I was bored before our Superbowl party and I wrote this.And yes, I am the biggest New England Patriots hater of all time. Hahah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored before our Superbowl party and I wrote this.  
> And yes, I am the biggest New England Patriots hater of all time. Hahah.

“Finch… what are you doing?” John said coming in from wrapping things up with their latest number.

“Please Mr. Reese… are you honestly going to tell me you don’t know what today is?” Finch scoffed setting the chicken wings on the table in the safe house.

“Uhmmm… should I?” Reese chuckled. He knew what day it was, he almost wore his Julio Jones jersey to the library this morning. But he always enjoyed giving Harold a hard time, so he was acting like he didn't know. 

“It’s Superbowl Sunday John.” Finch rolled his eyes, “Good lord, sometimes I wonder if you ever pay attention to more things than shooting people’s kneecaps.”

John laughed and walked over to grab a piece of celery from the vegetable tray sitting on the counter.

“And are you going to pretend like Atlanta isn’t your favorite team?” Finch replied and smugly walked into the kitchen.

“How did you…” Reese started, “Never mind.” He sighed.

“Ms. Shaw and the Detectives are coming over to watch the game,” Harold yelled from the kitchen.

“Oh great. Fusco’s a Patriots fan.” John groaned. “Now we’ll have to hear about how Tom Brady’s the greatest all night.”

Finch smiled and walked over to John, “Oh John, that’s not true.” He stood on his tip toes to kiss John’s cheek, “We all know that’s Dan Marino.”

“The Dolphins Finch…?” John started to laugh, “You never cease to amaze me.”

Finch laughed as John leaned down to brush a chaste kiss to his partner’s lips, “I try.”  


End file.
